I Think I Love You
by Neekspandasdeeks
Summary: Deeks visits Kensi after she returns from her mission in Afghanistan. I don't own anything...


Its 7pm Deeks checks his watch he look up and down the dark street before walking up the path to Kensi's tiny apartment. _Maybe she's too tired, maybe she's not in the mood to see me._ "It's been three weeksMarty you _need _to see her" Deeks argues to himself.

Its been three weeks since the team rescued Kensi from Afghanistan. Once they landed in LA Deeks took Kensi home. She was exhausted but asked Deeks to stay, he stayed with her the whole night he helped her relax and watched her sleep in case she had relived what had happened in her dreams. He left early in the morning before Kensi had woken up. She hadn't been back to work and still had a week off. Deeks couldn't stay away any longer. He wasn't used to being away from her for so long. He always had an excuse to visit her even after work.

Deeks knocks loudly on the door, "Kensi?"

"_Kensi? Are you there?" _Deeks shouts. But still there is no answer.

Deeks sits down and rests his head on the frame of the door. He sits there for a few seconds creating a beat with his knocking but soon he gets interrupted by screaming coming from inside the apartment. Its Kensi. Deeks jumps up and finds the door unlocked, he runs inside pulling his gun from his side and holding it up.

The screaming gets louder every step he takes, he then sees Kensi lying on the couch in her living room. Deeks heart starts to race Kensi looks as though she's in excruciating pain and her scream matches. Deeks runs towards her shouting her name. He puts his gun away and leans on his knees trying to shake her awake. Deeks tries to hold in his tears, he hated seeing her in that much pain… he hated seeing her in any amount of pain.

"Kensi!" Deeks shouts one more time and this time it brought her back to life. Kensi's eyes open and in a split second Deeks found himself having a gun pointed at his head. He held his hands up where Kensi could see them, "Kensi it's me… Deeks, no one's gonna hurt you." Deeks gives Kensi some time to lower her gun and come back into reality.

Kensi puts her gun on the table next to her then wipes the tears from her eyes although that didn't stop her from breaking out into another sob.

"I'm scared" Kensi whispers and throws her arms around Deeks.

He wraps his arms around her waist and whispers, "you're safe now, I got you." into her ear.

Kensi breaks out into more sobbing. "hey, calm down its alright princess" Deeks tries to make her laugh, but instead squeezes Deeks tighter.

He rests his head gently on her shoulder, "hey Kens… you're really _hot._" Deeks attempts again, this time succeeding.

Kensi leans back and giggles through her tears, "you're such an idiot".

"Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know something I don't know?" Deeks started to sing the Selena Gomes song he had heard on the radio on his way there. This caused Kensi to break into more giggling.

Deeks smiled he loved seeing that honest smile on his partners face. He had missed it so much but he missed her more.

"You do know that you're in trouble right?", Deeks asked after they had both calmed down. He was sitting with his legs crossed on Kensi's floor facing her who was laying down on the couch looking up at him.

"Why?"

"What? That's not even a question; you left your door unlocked and your gun in plain sight"

"I can take care of myself Deeks"

"Nuh uh, not when you're sleeping"

"Stop acting like you're my dad"

"I could be more daddy in that bedroom over there if you want"

"Fuck off"

"Yeah I know." Deeks grins.

Kensi smiles at her blond partner she missed his dirty jokes and their arguments that could go on forever.

"Hey Kens, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure anything."

Deeks sighed, "Are you still in love with Jack?"

Kensi was startled at the question she hadn't even thought about that for a second. She looked away for a couple of seconds trying to find her words then eventually said, "I think our time is over, I don't know how I feel about him right now but I don't think we could ever go back to being in love that way again."

"Okay so you wanna watch a m-"

"why"

"what"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well I'm your partner and I care about you so I was ju-"

"Okay _enough_ of that bullshit! I want the truth _now_"

Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes he looked calm but inside he was really panicking he wasn't sure if it was the right time but he blurted it out anyway, "You always say how I can't communicate properly so now I'm going to give it a shot, here it goes. When I saw that picture of you supposedly dead I felt like my heart was literally being ripped out of my chest. It hurt Kensi it really did, I felt weak I wanted to give up on every fucking thing in my life it turned me into someone else I tortured a helpless old man Kens and in that moment I realised that you Kensi Blye are the person I care about most in my life and I don't _ever_ want to lose you. I- I love you Kensi, I really really do.

Kensi was startled at the words that just came out of her partner's mouth she stared at Deeks wordlessly. The expression on her face had now changed to scared and excited.

"I was waiting for you to say that." Kensi then let out a small giggle.

The two partners stared into each other's eyes for exactly two minutes before Deeks broke the silence.

"So do you wanna kiss or what?"

Kensi laughed then their lips met finally.

"So do you wanna watch a movie? Maybe titanic?" Deeks asked finally

"You know me so well Marty" Kensi laughed

"Always… So are we on first name basis now?"

"Naa, Marty still sounds weird"

Deeks laughed then got up and lifted the purple blanket that was over Kensi and climbed in behind her holding her- spooning actually.

Deeks grabbed the TV remote and pressed play he knew without checking that Titanic would already be in her DVD machine.

"Hey Deeks" Kensi half whispered half way through the movie.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you too."


End file.
